A Love Never Forgotten
by Kayda-Starr
Summary: Sequal to "Lost Gem". Pearl's long lost love Emerald has returned to Earth after being thought crushed many years ago. Will time be a rift between them or will love and fond memories bring them together?. Minor Amedot fluff
1. Memories: Part 1

Pearl stood for a moment at the barn door. The only one who looked up is Peridot, Emerald is still tapping the board with her eyes closed. Peridot started to say something just as Pearl turned around and walked away. It seemed so hard to talk to her now not like it had been before. Memories flooded her mind all the way back to the beginning.

~FLASH BACK~

Thanks to the fusion called Garnet they were walking down this hall. Every noise made Pearl tense up ready to fight what ever it was. She heard a gentle sigh and blushed as she turned to Rose Quartz.

"My Pearl is so serious. We are just passing through no one knows we are here.",Rose Quartz says off handedly to Garnet. Pearl looked sullen for only a second and continued to walk down the hall. Rapid footsteps came to her ears, she drew her sword as a green gem just slightly shorter then her ca!me around the corner.

"An emerald!?", Rose says ready to fight but is held back by Garnet. The emerald made her dual weapons appear,they were shields with dagger points and looked ready for a fight. With her broad shoulders and short hair she looked the part of a guardian gem. Except the soft smile and relaxed posture she could of passed as a normal emerald. Soon Pearl drew out a second weapon and they fought. After a few minutes the tension was gone and replaced by a feeling of joy and laughter. Garnet grinned and swapped looks with Rose Quartz. This was all interrupted by some gems shouting "She went this way.".

"So your running?", Pearl says numbly only getting a nod in return.

"Join us and to will no longer have to run.", Rose Quartz says kindly. Emerald nodded.

"We will finish this later.", Pearl muttered with narrowed eyes as they walked off

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~FLASH BACK~

Emerald jumped in front of Pearl as a gem tried to shatter her. A soft growl and a smack with her shield daggers made the gem poofed. Pearl glared at her and was about to say comething when Sapphire came up to them.

"More are coming you to can argue later let's go", She says then dashes back to Ruby. Pearl gave Emerald a sharp look then followed after huffing. Emerald sighed deeply not knowing exactly what she did wrong but knows she will hear about it soon. After walking slowly behind the others for what seemed like forever Pearl finally approached her.

"Why did you do that?", Pearl asks seething.

"Do what?", Emerald says still not seeing what she did.

"Save me like that. You should of protected Rose Quartz matter all she is far more precious than me.", Pearl says snapping. Emerald was quiet she slowly got angry that Pearl didn't see or understand that she isn't just a Pearl.

"We don't have to be like that any more! That's what we are fighting against. After all to Sapphire,Ruby is perecious there could be a thousand rubies but to Sapphire there is only one. You're precious to in your own way!", Emerald says with and angry blush then walks away leaving Pearl wide eyed and gaping.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~FLASH BACK~

They had landed on this planet three of it's rotations ago. Rose Quartz had split them up into two groups herself ,Ruby, and Pearl in one, Sapphire and Emerald in another. The planet's day had been long and Emerald was staring at herself in the water.

"If you don't like the way you look change it.", Sapphire says making Emerald jump a little it unnerved the quiet gem that this small blue gem could sneak up on her.

"Do you think I should?", Emerald asked slowly she had not gotten use to talking to Sapphire yet. Sapphire nodded with a smile.

"Don't worry I will watch your gem.",Sapphire says that was something she was use to. The blue gem answering questions she hasn't asked yet. Emerald nodded this is going to require her to poof into her gem since it was going to be a total make over. The sun set and rose three times before the others came back.

"Where is Emerald?",Pearl asked when she didn't see her.

"Make over.", Sapphire says pointing to her gem.

"Wonder what she will look like when she comes out.",Rose Quartz says to Sapphire who shakes her head smiling.

"Not telling sorry she wants it to be a surprise.", Sapphire says smiling Ruby huffs a laugh then sits cross legged next to shrugs then sits a little farther away next to where Rose is standing with a thoughtful look. Some time later the green gem glowed and a brand new Emerald appeared. Her hair longer ,bangs covering one eye with a flick at the end, and a gentler look all around. This look suited the quiet gem way more then the stern stodic look she carried so long.

"You look good!", Ross says with enthusiasm causing Emerald to blush.

"This look dose suit.", Pearl says trying to be off handed getting a smile any way.

%%%%%‰%%‰%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~FLASH BACK~

They had been left behind to scout this had been wired to see Emerald change into one of the creatures of the planeplanet. Pearl knew she only did this out of curiosity nothing more. She had planned to ignore the quiet gem all day if it hadn't been for the white flower which captivated the green gem's attention. Pearl watched her sit down and gently run her figures across the petals. If some one asked her what she thought in that moment Pearl probably would of spoke gibberish. Something about the way Emerald is so gentle and attentive to the flower made her feel strange. She could feel herself blush as she continued too watch Emerald be so kind to a simple plant. Ideas start to race through her head all were interrupted by a soft voice.

"Pearl do you think this tiny flower is precious?", Emerald asked looking up. Pearl sore at that moment she would never forget the way the quiet gem looked at her or the way that looks made her feel. Pearl nodded unable to speak make Emerald smile softly "I think so too.", Emerald said softly turning away.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%


	2. Memories: Part 2

~FLASH BACK~

A long time has passed since they left the flowers behind. Pearl felt she and Emerald had gotten closer since then. She was beginning to think that everyone saw how close they have gotten. Not that she cared since no one else seemed to mind. It had gotten to the point that they were paired up more often then not and made a really good team. One day Sapphires had suggested that someone go to the dreaded kindergarden she said that it is important and that they go. So she and Emerald went to see what Sapphire had seen. It wasn't long before a gavely cracking sound made them alarmed. A gem is emerging they traded looks and went to the sound. Their weapons appeared at first until the smallness of the outline made them do a double take. Suddenly a small ametheys came out and was about to fall to the ground if Pearl had not caught her that is. The smaller gem looked up then backed away.

"Amethyst wait we won't hurt you we just want to be friends",Emerald says softly this makes Pearl's eyes widen. She normally did not say anything until she got to know a gem better. Amethyst looked at them.

"That's right let's show you the world you are from", Pearl says and the small gem held her arms up. Pearl smiled and picked her up.

"Show me!", Amethyst squeaked making Pearl and Emerald laugh it was parental love from the start.

%%‰%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~FLASH BACK~

It has been almost a hundred years since Amethyst had joined them. She became part of a trio that included Emerald and, Pearl. They all ways chosen as a team to split up into this time they were exploring a jungle. Emerald love shifting into the animals that humans called tigers. Amethyst was all ways amazed and of course tried to copy her. Pearl would watch shaking her head every once in a while after much pleading from the two she would change into a tiger too. It was one of these times when all three were changed that a huge male sauntered up to Pearl. His intentions clear and making her blush she was to frightened to change not sure if he would attack. A soft growl got her attention she turned to see Emerald bristling. For and odd reason her protectiveness made Pearl blush harder. It wasn't until Emerald roared that the male payed attention. Amethyst scooted between Pearl's front legs as soon as the male turned on Emerald. With all her body language Emerald said "MINE!" making Pearl blush brightly she thought her face might burn off from the heat. In seconds flat the male charged at Emerald a fight ensued about a minute later her ran off. Emerald roared and lashed her tiger tail. Pearl smiled and nugded her cheek making Emerald smile and blush. After a minute of nuzzling each other Amethyst cuddled between them causing them both to smile happily. They all changed back into their original shaped and Emerald picked up Amethyst and pulled Pearl close happy they are both are safe.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Emerald, Ruby,And Sapphire had been teamed up together to comb one side of the beach. While Rose Pearl, and Amethyst combed the other. Pearl looked more towards the water while the others looked more inland. Amethyst ran back and forth between Pearl and Rose. While looking at a bunch of seashells something green caught her eye. What ever it was made her think of Emerald they had fought today over the silliest thing to. Amethyst should have been able to try out her weapon after all she could summon it with ease and she needed to learn to use it. Pearl walked up to the green object and brushed off the sand. Pearl gently picked it up and gave it a long look if memory served her right it is a green hair bow.

"Wow that looks cool. You know who would love that?."Amethyst said startling Pearl na little.

"Who?", Pearl asked standing up. Amethyst gave her a sloiw smile that screamed "myschief". For some reason that smile made her blush lightly.

"Eme",Amethyst says then walks away as the others came back. Emerald and Pearl's eyes meet then both turned away blushing.

"I .. Here this for you."Pearl says holding out the bw. Emerald looked at it for a while then took it. She placed it in her hair with a grin before she could say anything Pearl walked away.

"Go thank her.",Sapphire says. Emerald grins then nodes and jumpsin front of Pearl.

"Hey you know we never did finish our little fight from many years ago.", Emerald says with a slow smile.

"Ohh I hear a challenge.", Pearl says smiling. They drew a circle in the sand then drew their weapons. This wasn't a fight for anything but fun. They leapt dogded and clang their weapons against each other's. Teases, mocking, and a little flirting was thrown into the mix it is to bad that when the fight started to turn more flirty they were interrupted.

"Here! It's perfect!", Rose Quartz shouted gaining the duos attention. They both banished their weapons to see what the fuss was about grins plastered to their faces.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%


	3. Walls

Peridot couldn't figure out why the two were not talking. Every time they were near each other the tention got real thick. Peridot threw a look to Amethyst who all ways looked sullen when they didn't talk. She walked over to the purple gem and gently placed a hand on her arm. Amethyst gave her a weak smile then stood up. Peridot notice Pearl scootch into her place Emerald still Sat on the top of the stairs listening intently to Steven. Garnet looked from one to the other then turned to Peridot.

"They will be fine. There are just walls were they weren't before.", Garnet says softly. Peridot gave her a confused look then turned to Amethyst who gently tugged her out the door.

"Walls?", Peridot asked she had learned a lot about Earth but she didn't quite understand what Garnet ment.

"Yea. Not physical walls Dot emotional ones",Amethyst explained

"Oh. Are you okay?", Peridot ask once they stopped by the drill

"It just hurts to see them that way." Amethyst says and was hacked away before she could kick the drill.

"I am sorry but please don't take it out on the drill.", Peridot says anxiously then huged her favorite gem.

"Sorry and thanks"Amethyst says hugging her back they smile. The moment was interrupted by Emerald sulking in and picking up a board. She closed her eyes and tapped it a few times then picked up the mini welder and saucer. This got Peridot's attention she moved closer to see what the medium green gem is doing.

"How do you do that?", Peridot asked. She hoped she would get an answer this time it is a fifty fifty chance.

"Emopath remember? I can send my emotions through the lines to see if the circuits are complete.", Emerald says coming a pair of goggles and sanding a bit of metal on the board.

"How did you learn to fix them?", Peridot asked pointing to the board. Unknown to her Amethyst is getting a little steamed that Peridot is giving Emerald so much attention.

"Human called a welder showed me before I got stuck.", Emerald says closing her eyes tapping the board again. Neither noticed Amethyst slip off out the door of the barn she kicked at the rocks huffing. Seeing a cliff not to far off she decided to show off how awesome she is there. Peridot turned to tell Amethyst something and noticed she isn't there went to go look for her. After looking just bout every where and calling her name.

"Up here Dot!",Amethyst called from some where above her looked up then gulped her very special gem was up on a cliff.

"Amethyst please get down!", Peridot says worried.


	4. Rebuild

Amethyst just smiled she got Peridot's attention back but she wanted to keep it that way. "Hey watch this.", she says then shifts into a wolf and howls.

"Lovely can you just please get down here.", Peridot says eying the rocks under the cliff. Amethyst rolled around and jumped a few times she stopped when she noticed that Peridot is starting to look real pale. The cliff had started to cracka great big fracture is slowly running through it making Peridot feel uneasy and anxious.

"What's wrong nerd? Never seen a gem mess around before?", Amethyst teased.

"Amythest the cliff! It's crumbling please stop moving!", Peridot screams. Before she knows it a green blurr passes by her. "Emerald?!, she says seeing what she learned is a cheetah that is green catch Amethyst before she fell. In wat seemed like hours Amethyst changed into a cat and the cheetah who is Emerald changed into a tiger.

"Emerald! Amethyst! Emerald please be careful!", Pearl says coming out of what seemed like no where. As the two slowly climbed down the cliff she saw the tall white gem wringing her hands. Peridot wanted to pace at the slowly decent she is really worried about Amethyst now. Emerald stopped at Pearl's feet who was a good five feet in front of Peridot. The look that passed between them tugged deeply at her then Amethyst was gently put on the ground.

"Ameethyst!", Peridot shouted happily as the purple gem in cat form jumped in her arms. She held her close " I am sorry I should have been paying attention to you. Please don't do that again.", Peridot says cuddling her close. They walk away Amethyst snuggling while Peridot cuddled her. Meanwhile Pearl shifted to her tiger form making Emerald smile brightly. Pearl smiled back and pressed her nose to Emerald's cheek then walked off down the beach. Emerald looked back at Garnet who Wade a showing motion with her hands grinning. Emerald grinned back and followed Pearl they walked side by side down the beach until they came to a spot they had spent lots of time together on. They cuddled there for a while happily. Neither of them said anything they didn't have to at least not right now they didn't. The wall they had build came crashing down it was time to rebuild their foundation on what was left. Emerald smiled and nodded Pearl's cheek she turned a soft shadnof blue asnshe blushed and curled closer to Emerald puring softly. Pearl knew right now words would just ruined the moment so her purring she hoped would say what she is feeling more then words would


	5. Sky Shower

The snow lay thick on the ground Emerald, in wolf form, sniffed at it cautiously. She could see Pearl doing her best to hold back a laugh. She felt a little foolish but she has never seen snow before even with how long she had been on Earth before getting stuck on Mercury. A wet plop being her ears made her topple over. She looked up to see Peridot peeking out the front door of the house then duck back in before her eyes landed on the culprit.

"Amethyst! I am so going to get you!", Emerald growled then charged at the purple gem who turned wolf and ran laughing. Steven and Pearl paused in building the snowman with Garnet to watch them wrestle. It made Pearl smile to see them mess around like they use to oh so long ago.

"You really missed her huh?", Steven asks softly turning back to the snowman. Garnet shifted her weight but said nothing.

"Yes now maybe the distance between me and Amethyst will disappear too.", Pearl says handing him the carrot she is holding.

"Can I ask why you guys all ways fight?", Steven says pushing the carrot in the snowman's head.

"Emerald was our glue she made us see that we needed each other.", Pearl says then smiles. Garnet smiled glad that things worked out she then backed away from the snowman.

"Look Steven a meteor shower.", Garnet says as the first star streaks across the sky.

"Oh wow guys look!", Steven shouts getting everyone's attention. Everyone, even Peridot, came to see what he is so excited about. Connie also came racing up the hill minutes later.

"Isn't it beautiful Steven?", Connie asks standing next to him grinning. Steven nodded stars in his eyes as he watched the sky. The display of beauty when on for what seemed like hours until two stars collide making a firework like display. When they heard a soft sobbing sound they turned to find Steven crying.

"That was so beautiful they loved each other so much that they were star struck.", Steven says making every one grin from ear to ear at that beautiful statement.

"I wish I had that kind of love.", Connie says softly.

"Just wait you will.", Garnet says cryptically gaining a smile from the girl. She knew that the path that would gain Connie that kind of love is a straight shot and had very little turns to other paths of possibility. Now if only Emerald and Pearl's path would go back to the happiness she saw all those years ago. She wanted to meet the fusion she had saw them become oh so long ago. She turned to them with a smile they stood almost close enough to touch each other the tension gone peace had returned. 'Oh well one step at a time they will see how much they mean to each other again.', Garnet thought watching them sneak peeks at each other then blush when they get caught.


	6. Remastering

Hello all my dear followers I have decided to remaster all my earlier stories. So "Lost Gem", "A Love Never Forgotten", "Pearl's Specail Gem", and "Digimon: Revised" are all getting remastered. The "Lost Gem" Trilogy is getting a total redo and make over in story Like "A Firework's Heart". I am sol proud of these stories that I want to show the growth I have had as a writer since then. Also with the trilogy the story feels too short and moved too fast. All the plot will be there just retold I hope for the better and spark more interest then the originals. As for 'Digimon:Revised" only chapter length and the dialog from the actual show will change. The original dialogue always made me very self conscious since it was basically the dumb rewrote to make sense in English :"D. Anyway though you all should know and not totally freak out when you see stories or chapters go missing.


End file.
